Daddy's Little Girl
by PenandPaper83
Summary: A sweet fluffy one shot (now a two shot) in honor of Father's Day. So fluffy, your teeth might hurt. As Rose is resting after giving birth, the Doctor holds his little girl. He remembers how they came to this day, as well as holding a light conversation with their daughter.
1. Daddy's Little Girl

**A/N: The Doctor has just become a father for the first time in centuries. This is dedicated to all the Fathers out there. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor leaned back into the reclining chair. Rose had just fallen asleep in her bed, he himself didn't need any rest at the moment. So he took a moment to look around the room.

The hospital room was adorned with soft colors that changed based on the whim of the occupant. The Doctor couldn't help but give a small laugh at the color scheme Rose had chosen.

_Baby Pink._

He remembered how much Rose loved pink when she first joined him. Her old bedroom on the TARDIS was still that odd shade of pink.

Well, given that she had given birth to their daughter not to long ago, the Doctor thought it fitting. And what Rose wanted, the Doctor couldn't deny her as long as it didn't break any galactic laws. He had offered to deliver their child in the TARDIS, arguing how it was a momentous occasion. Rose wanted to deliver in hospital.

The Doctor thought back to how the row had started. When he foolishly accused her of insinuating that he was not competent enough to safely deliver a child. That night, Rose had slept in her old bedroom. The matter had resolved itself, when Rose clarified that she felt better in a hospital where they have seen unusual births. And that he should want the best care for his wife and child.

In the end, they almost didn't make it to the hospital. They were exploring a market on Indigo 3, when Rose mentioned her water broke. He knew the TARDIS had moved the med bay closer to the console room if required. However, in the end, his old girl landed them safely in the loading dock of the Sisters of the Infinite Schism. The greatest hospital in the Universe, most qualified in the Doctor's opinion. Nothing less would have been satisfactory for the Doctor when it came to his Rose.

The Doctor's thoughts were broken by the tiny snuffling coming from the cot. He stood up quickly, moving to the cot, smiling as he looked upon the occupant.

Donna Sarah Tyler. First born child of the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Oh, the Doctor knew she would have him wrapped around her finger. That she would always be, as humans term it, 'Daddy's little girl'. He never had a daughter before. He worried that he wouldn't do as well, seeing his track record as a father.

The infant opened her eyes as her limbs wriggled inside the swaddling cloths. Donna clearly wished to be picked up that moment, and began to whimper to make that point known. The Doctor carefully scooped the infant up in his arms, before returning to his seat near Rose's bed.

"No, Donna. Mummy is sleeping right now. She had a busy day, bringing you into the world and all." The Doctor smiled as Donna clasped his finger into her tiny hand. "You'll just have to be content with your old man for a while," the Doctor whispered as he kissed her head. Donna gurgled in response as her feet kicked in the blankets.

"What's wrong with the red one? Your Mum likes it!" The Doctor smirked as he couldn't believe it, only a few hours old, and she was already sassing him about the color of his bow tie.

"Oh, Donna. My little Donna. The things you are going to see. The people you will meet. Just wait til you see the TARDIS! The old blue box that's bigger on the inside, and it's going to be yours one day. And – and just you wait til you see the room that was created just for you. The old girl has been waiting for you just as anxiously as me and your Mum have been." The Doctor kissed the top of her head again, sniffling back a few tears.

If you had told him that one day, that he would not only have Rose back in his life, but that she would be his wife. Plus that she would somehow give him children. The Doctor would have claimed you were barmy. He thought back to that day, when Rose Tyler came home to him for good.

* * *

He had just dropped Clara off, seeing her off with a cheerful 'See you next Wednesday'. He had parked the TARDIS in an alley way, and decided to take a walk. He had turned the corner when he saw her first. She was sitting at the cafe they had always frequented before Canary Wharf. He watched her pop her head up once or twice, as if she was searching for someone.

The Doctor had straightened his bow tie and walked nervously towards Rose. He knew she wouldn't recognize him. When he finally reached her table, he gazed upon her for a moment. Drinking in the sight of her, completely not believing she was here. He didn't know how, but at that moment he didn't care.

"Dickens, eh?"

Rose looked up briefly at the man before her. She raised an eyebrow as she took in his appearance. Clothed entirely in purple, looking like he stepped out of a Dickens novel. She raised an eyebrow as she lifted the book slightly. "Good guess... I'm sorry but, do I know you?"

The Doctor laughed as his fingers flicked back the flop of hair that fell into his eyes. "You could say that."

Rose's eyebrow twitched slightly at the man's response. She didn't recall meeting anyone who sported tweed. She looked around again, she had heard the TARDIS materialize not to long ago. Her eyes were on the look out for her pinstriped Doctor. "Sorry, mate. Come again?"

"I said, Rose Tyler. That you could say you know me. Well, I'd hope you haven't forgotten me, because I haven't forgotten about you. Never could forget my pink and yellow human."

Rose closed the book with a soft plop, her spine stiffening as he said her name. She stood, placing her book into her bag as she regarded the stranger suspiciously. "I don't know how you know my name, but I've never met you before in my life." Hoisting her bag onto her shoulder, Rose gave another look around. Sighing as she thought that tomorrow was another day. She brushed past the man as he spoke again.

"You've met me before, just not in this get up. Say... Did you know that they finally rebuilt Hendriks? Feel like checking it out with me? For old times sake?"

Rose froze as she turned to stare at the man. "H-how did you know about my old job? Are you some sort of stalker?"

The Doctor sighed as she hadn't figured it out yet. Dejectedly, he turned to walk away. "I've missed you, Rose. I was an idiot to leave you on that beach again. I won't bother you again."

Rose blinked as she watched the man walk away, looking like he just put his dog down or something. She saw him round the corner as it clicked. "Oh my god... Doctor," Rose shouted as she ran after him, rounding the same corner before stopping in her tracks.

The TARDIS stood proud as she watched the man fiddle with the key. Muttering for her to let him in already. Crossing her arms, and poking her tongue out the side of her mouth. She called out in a cheeky manner, "Have you tried stroking the wood? I heard she likes that."

* * *

"And that, Donna, is when I kissed your Mum properly for the first time. A time when one of us wasn't dying, or she wasn't being possessed. Which is a story for when you are older." The Doctor gave her tiny nose a gentle boop.

"And the rest is history."

The Doctor looked over towards Rose as he heard her voice. He smiled as he stood and sat on the edge of her bed. Rose grinned and gently tickled their daughter with her finger, making cooing noises as she did so.

The Doctor leaned over, giving Rose a kiss as Donna squeaked and gurgled again. Looking down, he frowned as he regarded the infant. "That wasn't very nice young lady!"

Rose chuckled as she watched her husband interact with their daughter. She never really knew if she could believe him when he said he spoke baby. But if it was possible, then she really couldn't be surprised.

Rose leaned her head against the Doctor's shoulder. "So, where are we going to take her first?"

The Doctor leaned back against the bed as he handed Donna off to Rose. "Home to the TARDIS first. She is going to love her cot. Same one I slept in." The Doctor smiled proudly. "Then maybe we'll take her to Barcelona. What do you think, Rose? And no, we aren't adopting one of the nose less dogs." He waggled his finger at Rose and their daughter.

"Barcelona it is." Rose smiled as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

*Two Years Later*

"Donna... Come on now... Give Daddy back his sonic screwdriver please," the Doctor pleaded as he chased the toddler around the console. She was waving it around like a flag, as her little feet pattered against the floor. Rose told him to not leave the gadget on the console. He honestly thought she couldn't reach it. However, he honestly misjudged his daughter's resourcefulness when she was on a mission.

The Doctor stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was thankful he upgraded the screwdriver to include a child safety lock. Otherwise who knows the chaos that could result in a toddler squeezing the button. Donna was giggling at the buzzing sound it made when she clicked the button.

Donna was babbling a mixture of words and semi formed words, as she mimicked the Doctor when he used the screwdriver. The Doctor sneaked up behind her, scooping her up. "Gotcha!"

"May I have my screwdriver back now?" The Doctor held out his hand as Donna's little hand put it into his. "Why thank you!" The Doctor laughed as he covered her face in kisses. Earning him a few giggles as she squirmed.

The Doctor secured the screwdriver into his back pocket as he walked to the TARDIS doors. Snapping his fingers, the left door opened as the Doctor leaned against it. He pointed out to the cluster of stars in front of them. Tonight, he was going to tell Donna of her heritage. She wouldn't fully remember it, but he would happily tell her stories later on. When she was old enough to understand.

"Stars!" Donna cried out happily as she clapped. She loved it when her father would show her a new set of stars. He always had a story to go with it.

"That there, Donna, is the Constellation of Kasterborous. A long long time ago, there was a planet called Gallifrey." The Doctor pointed to the empty space in the constellation, as he began that evening's lesson. Donna watching him with her wide green eyes. She leaned her head against his chest, her small hand gripping the braces that he wore.

"...Sadly I will never be able to take you there, my sweet Donna. But it will live on in the memories and stories, that will be imparted to you when you are older," the Doctor spoke softly as he finished the tale. He heard Donna's soft and even breathing that told him she drifted to sleep.

The Doctor sighed blinking back a few tears, as he closed the door of his ship to the empty hole where his planet once stood.


	2. The Next Wednesday

**A/N: Okay, I really wasn't intending to write a second chapter. But a review that was left for this story formed a rather insistent plot bunny. And this plot bunny would not go away until I wrote this chapter.**

**So I give you what happened the Wednesday after Rose and the Doctor reunited.**

**I regret nothing!**

* * *

"Doctor, what's wrong? You're fidgeting again." Rose looked up from the jump seat, marking her place with her bookmark.

The Doctor applied the handbrake, officially parking the TARDIS. Turning to Rose, he grimaced as he wrung his hands nervously. "It's Wednesday, Rose."

Rose raised an eyebrow, as she placed the book to the side and stood. "Yes, it is. One week exactly from when you swept me back into your little blue box." Rose smirked as she leaned on the console, playing with his bow tie.

The Doctor smiled as his hands graced Rose's waist. He itched to run his hands all over her body, except Rose requested they ease back into things. The Doctor had decided things were going to be different between them this time. He made that clear when he kissed her outside the TARDIS last week. While he knew they both wanted more, he had to agree that this wasn't something to jump straight into.

"So, what has you so nervous about Wednesdays?"

"Not nervous, more like apprehensive. See, I have this friend that joins me on travels. But she doesn't permanently reside on the TARDIS, she and I agreed that I would pick her up each Wednesday. Pop off on an adventure, then back home in time for tea." The Doctor pulled Rose closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. The first time he had held her close, he was pleased to see that this body still fit with Rose's shape.

Rose raised an eyebrow, as she suspected the Doctor was trying to play things cool. She was past the stage of getting jealous when the Doctor paid attention to another woman. She knew where his hearts lie, just as he knew where hers was. "So why are you so nervous, if she's just a friend," Rose teased him.

"Well, I think she sorta has a crush on me." The Doctor leaned in, capturing Rose's lips on his own.

Neither of them heard the TARDIS door open.

"Sorry! Artie wouldn't finish his homework! So, Doctor! Where are we goi– " Clara froze as she stepped up into the console area.

The Doctor was _snogging_ someone, a blond someone in fact.

* * *

Noticing that neither of them moved when she came in, Clara lightly cleared her throat. The Doctor and Rose broke apart startled.

"Clara! Ah!" The Doctor looked nervous as he took Rose's hand, walking towards Clara. He smiled as he motioned between them. "Clara, I'd like you to meet someone special." The Doctor paused, pride in his eyes as he opened his mouth again. "Clara, this is my Rose."

Clara blinked as she could now get a proper look at the woman. She only heard of one Rose, and that was when she finally wheedled it out of him. It was after a brief conversation with River, who as nicely as she could, told Clara that she didn't stand a chance with the Doctor. That his hearts always had belonged to one person, and one person only.

"_The_ Rose Tyler?"

The Doctor smiled, as Clara noticed a hand slide around Rose's waist. "Yeah, isn't it great!"

Rose had a warm smile as she stepped forward, holding her hand out in greeting. "It's wonderful to meet you, Clara!"

Clara stood flabbergasted as she accepted Rose's hand, shaking politely. "Ummm, Doctor? You said Rose Tyler was trapped in a parallel world. How can sh– "

"Yes, _was_ being the key operative word here, Clara!" The Doctor snappishly interrupted her as his hand tightened around Rose's waist. As if mentioning the event would cause her to disappear. He still could not fully believe that Rose had found her way home.

Rose elbowed his side as she quietly admonished him, "Don't be rude!"

Clara was taken aback at the Doctor's harsh reply. She looked at Rose, who was shaking her head slightly, giving her a 'don't worry about it' look. Clara relaxed slightly, her arms still crossed.

"So this _is_ a snog box then, Doctor?" Clara's face grew smug as her eyebrows waggled.

"Clara!"

"Snog box?" Rose's eyebrows rose in bewilderment, as she looked between Clara and the Doctor. They all looked upwards at the annoyed thrum the TARDIS had given off.

"Well you were snogging as I came in, and I'm going to bet that wasn't your first snog together. So you might as well say it, Doctor. Your ship is. A. Snog. Box." Clara snickered as the Doctor straightened himself before fidgeting. She could see Rose's shoulders shaking as she tried to hold back her laughter.

"Rose! Please don't encourage her!"

"You know, Doctor. There is such of thing as being to keen." Clara winked as she regarded the two.

Rose snorted out the laugh she was holding in, her hand still over her face. "Okay, I have to know. Where did the whole snog box thing come from?"

"Rose," the Doctor whined as he looked at her. "Do we really have to bring this up? It was embarrassing enough the first time."

The TARDIS had given off another annoyed thrum, her lights dimming slightly for a moment.

Rose winked to Clara, mouthing 'later' in her direction. Clara grinned as she nodded enthusiastically in return.

"Oh, it's alright, Old Girl. Just a bit of fun," Rose cooed to the TARDIS, as her hand gently stroked the console. She giggled as she felt a slightly warm tickle at her conscious, as the lights brightened again. The way the Doctor chuckled, it seemed he felt it as well.

"Well, at least the Old Girl is on my side for once," the Doctor grumbled as he crossed his arms. It was times like this that he missed having another male on board. That way he didn't feel like he was being ganged up on, by the TARDIS and his female companions.

"Hold it! How come the TARDIS likes her, but hates me?" The amusement in Clara's voice changed to slight hurt, as she watched the scene before her.

The Doctor and Rose exchanged a glance as Rose bit her lip, trying to find the best explanation possible. Rose finally took in a breath before speaking. "The TARDIS and I have always shared some sort of connection. Well, since I looked into her heart, and took the entire vortex into my head."

"She doesn't hate you, Clara!" the Doctor cut in, as he sighed in a frustrated manner. "She's always been…finicky about companions on board." The Doctor was smart however, leaving out the bit about his ship calling them strays that he picked up.

"She's locked me out at least twice!"

"Well first, you left the door wide open, on an alien planet no less! Then, you shook the water from your umbrella all over the floor. She's a sentient being, Clara. With feelings and temperaments just like anyone else. I've explained this all to you before!"

Rose rolled her eyes as she elbowed the Doctor again. "Rude…again!"

"Well, I hate starting from the beginning!" The Doctor glared at Rose, his fists clenched at his sides.

Rose rolled her eyes as she looked again to Clara. With a gentle smile and a wink, she sought to reassure the Doctor's friend and companion. "The Doctor is right in that the Old Girl doesn't hate you. Because, if she hated you then she wouldn't let you in. All though, I'm sure you've noticed that she can have bit of a mischievous side to her."

Clara looked to her shoes as she listened to Rose. The woman had a point, and it would explain why rooms would be switched on her. Like the room she would stay in, if she was too exhausted after running for her life with the Doctor. Or if she needed a private bathroom to wash off whatever mystery gunk or debris that ended up on her.

Clara then cleared her throat, wanting to move past the conversation, as it caused for an awkward and rather uncomfortable silence to settle in the room. "So, as I asked when I came in. Where are we going, Doctor?"

"Mixtrine in the 37th century. Never been there prior to the 30th century!" The Doctor scrambled around the console, flipping switches and typing coordinates. His eyes lit up as he released the handbrake, his hand resting on the lever that would set them in flight.

"Geronimo"

* * *

The three adventurers crashed through the door hours later, laughing hysterically as the doors closed behind them.

"Did…you…see…her…eyes?" Rose breathed out the sentence as she tried to compose herself.

Clara snorted, "You mean, when the Doctor was trying to be all suave while rejecting the monarch's offer?" Clara by then had flopped into one of the benches against the railing. She then snorted out a laugh as the memory swept through her brain again.

"Alright, that's enough of that, you two! Ha ha, very funny!" The Doctor frowned as he regarded the two women, his jovial manner disappearing as he watched them so casually disregard their latest near death experience.

"That blasted woman was all set to order your deaths, thinking it would get me to reconsider!" The TARDIS was set into flight roughly by the Doctor, who was still fuming at the console. He almost lost Rose again. He almost got Clara killed.

"Hey hey hey, Doctor. It's okay!" Rose stood quickly, moving to stand near the Doctor. She rested a hand on his arm, "We're both safe and unharmed. So don't dwell on it, love. You got us back here safely, and that is what is most important."

The Doctor grunted in reply, as he set the coordinates for the Maitland home, as Clara reminded him that she still had to get a few things finished. They landed moments later, in which Clara stood and gave the Doctor a hug. She thanked them both as she moved to the door, after turning around to look at the console room.

Rose followed her, calling out to her as she closed the door behind her. "Are you planning on leaving us, Clara?"

Clara turned around slowly, with a slight sadness in her eyes. "It's crossed my mind a few times. I mean, I love going on these adventures. I love traveling in general! But, I know there is a time where I will have to say goodbye."

Rose gave a small smile as she tucked her hands into the pockets of her jeans. "That time isn't today, is it? Because if it is, you know he deserves a proper goodbye."

Rose paused as she carefully spoke, not wanting her intended meaning to be lost. "I know what you did for him, Clara. And I'm not just talking about Trenzalore. I mean after he lost Amy and Rory. You saved him from himself, became the friend that he desperately needed. And that, is something I could never fully thank you for."

Clara shook her head, her arms crossing as a slight chill came across. "No, it isn't today, Rose. I wouldn't do that to him. However it is on the horizon, I can feel it. I need to start my own path." Clara dug her booted toe into the grass, before raising her head and smiling at Rose. "I met a nice bloke a few days ago. I figure if things go well, can't exactly start a relationship with someone if you are out in the stars half the time."

Rose laughed as she nodded. "Well then, Clara. We will see you next Wednesday then!" She then slipped inside the TARDIS, and Clara stood as the blue box whooshed and faded out of sight.


End file.
